A Steel Blade Sharp
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Layaknya sepatu seluncur, pisau baja tajam rupanya telah menyerut hati Yuichiro untuk menyematkan nama Mikaela sebagai seentitas maha karya yang membuat Yuichiro menjadi pecinta. Namun pisau tajam itu kendati tidak hanya menyerut, pun juga turut membelah hatinya. / Warning : Skating!AU


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas hasil karya pengerjaan fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

Skating!AU, typo (s), misstypo (s)

.

* * *

 **. : A STEEL BLADE SHARP : .**

* * *

Dua anak Yuichiro merengek ingin menonton langsung pertandingan final Grand Prix _skaters_ dunia di Barcelona. Namun sayang, Yuichiro tak bisa mengabulkan lantaran terbentrok jadwal dengan pekerjaan. Ia kemudian berjanji akan membawa anak kembarnya ke sebuah arena es di mana ada seorang _skater_ yang kemampuan berseluncurnya tak kalah indah dengan _skaters_ yang dua anaknya puja.

Seusai menapaki pasar Natal, Yuichiro mengajak kedua anaknya ke gelanggang seluncur di sebuah distrik kota di Tokyo. Tempat itu telah sepi pengunjung dilihat dari _rolling door_ yang setengah diturunkan. Namun selalu ada akses untuk Yuichiro memasuki gelanggang tanpa kendala. Karena itu adalah tempat arena bermainnya sejak kecil bersama dengan seorang sahabat sampai menginjak remaja. Pemilik gelanggang telah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Sepasang anak kembar pengantin. Baru menginjak usia enam tahun―yang pria replika seutuhnya Yuichiro, yang gadis replika Yuichiro tapi dalam versi wanita, rambut sehitam arang dikepang dua berletak sedikit agak tinggi di atas telinga. Mereka duduk di tribune lengang.

Ada sosok bak malaikat menari, meluncur, meliuk, berputar, luwes, gemulai, cantik, melenggokan bahu dan kepala. Sepasang pisau baja tajam menggores permukaan es. Meluncur maju dengan indah. Menyerut. Meluncur mundur dengan mulus. Melompat. Berotasi beberapa jengkal di udara dan mendarat elok. Diiringi musik instrumen yang mengalun lembut.

Peseluncur mempesona pada badan arena es adalah Mikaela.

Bocah lelaki dan bocah gadis terpana. Tertawan dalam keindahan seluncur es Mikaela sampai kepayang. Bahkan ada sepasang sayap imajiner ketika kedua lengan si pirang itu merentang.

Dentum-dentum menggebar ruang dada. Mencekat napas. Takut sedikit saja dapat merusak nikmat tarian si pirang. Buaian hasrat puja yang meluap, menyetir pelupuk mata agar tak mampu berkedip. Menatap khidmat penuh keterpukauan.

Yuichiro selalu mencandu dengan suguhan pertunjukan teramat cantik Mikaela sudah dari sembari kecil. Bahkan justru Mikaela-lah yang mengajarinya meluncur cepat di atas es, berlatih gerakan efisen, merubah arah dan mengerem dengan benar, karena dulu Yuichiro ingin sekali masuk dalam tim hoki es sekolah.

Dan Mikaela selalu memberikan sebuah pentas tak berbayar sebagai penutup latihan di gelanggang ini. Liukan badan, kemolekan gerakan tangan serta kelincahan kaki tanpa beban berbalut sepatu bersol pisau baja tajam. Pun Yuichiro ingat, perdana melihat Mikaela berseluncur indah, ia mendengar dengung lonceng cinta.

Berbeda dengan hakikat Yuichiro yang berhasil masuk ke tim hoki es, Mikaela hanya memperagakan kemampuan seluncur indahnya tanpa mau menunjukkannya ke muka dunia.

"Kepuasan itu sederhana. Cukup kita sendiri saja yang menikmatinya." Begitu kata Mikaela.

Layaknya sepatu seluncur, pisau baja tajam rupanya telah menyerut hati Yuichiro untuk menyematkan nama Mikaela sebagai seentitas maha karya yang membuatnya menjadi pecinta. Ia dengan penuh kesadaran telah jatuh hati kepada si pirang. Namun pisau tajam itu kendati tidak hanya menyerut, pun juga turut membelah. Mikaela ternyata telah menambatkan rasa kasih terhadap seseorang. Dan itu bukan dirinya.

Yuichiro pun mulai menjaga jarak. Bukan karena ia menyerah akan cinta sepihak yang tak kunjung redam. Namun karena ia memang ingin menaruh fokus perhatian pada satu hal. Jenjang Pendidikan. Ya, Yuichiro memutuskan melanjutkan edukasi ke luar negeri seusai kelulusan SMA. Pelan-pelan mundur teratur dan hilang kontak selama dua tahun.

Dan ketika kembali ke Jepang lagi untuk menikmati masa liburan dengan keluarga, ia mendapati Mikaela dihunjam rasa sakit karena telah dikhianati. Apa daya, Yuichiro yang masih cinta tanpa meminta izin menawarkan pengobat lara.

Tapi ternyata kesempatan kedua itu tidak berjalan mulus. Justru Yuichiro harus menelan kegetiran cukup lama berkat cinta yang tak pernah sampai, dan sebuah pengakuan yang tak sempat terucap. Sebuah momen terakhir yang pernah Yuichiro ukir dengan Mikaela sejatinya menjadi sebuah kenangan paling tak terlupakan sekaligus yang dapat menikam. Mereka berduet seluncur indah. Pun tempatnya adalah di gelanggang ini.

Kala itu, selama dua tahun menimba ilmu di negeri Paman Sam, Yuichiro bukan hanya lebih mengasah kemampuan kecepatan meluncur di dunia hoki es, ia merambah pengetahuan di cabang olahraga seluncur indah. Dan tatkala ia menari berpasangan di atas permukaan es, untuk pertama kalinya Yuichiro bisa berdekatan intim dengan Mikaela―setidaknya dalam gerakan tarian. Ya, hanya dalam gerakan tarian.

Saling bertukar sentuhan erotis. Merengkuh pinggang dan mengangkat badan ramping Mikaela untuk dilempar berotasi di udara. Bersisian merentangkan kedua lengan dengan tumpuan satu kaki dan satu kaki lain dibentangkan bebas ke belakang layaknya dua ekor burung yang mengepakan sayap. Seolah mereka tengah terbang meluncur ke angkasa.

Sayangnya Mikaela ternyata terbang jauh sendiri. Mendarat di pangkuan cinta lama dan meninggalkan Yuichiro satu kali lagi. Ia dibuat jatuh begitu dashyat setelah mencoba bangun dari cinta yang tak bisa mampus. Cinta itu menghentakannya ke bawah, ke dasar jurang terjal berbatu. Sementara Mikaela berada di atas, tak menengok dan malah memunggunginya untuk kembali ke pelukan sang mantan, Ferid Bathory.

Sayap-sayap Yuichiro patah. Digarut-garut pisau baja tajam. Cukup tertatih untuk ia kembali membangun sebuah perasaan. Pun manyandang gelar sarjana tanpa didampingi pasangan. Kemudian Yuichiro mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah perusahan besar ternama di negara sendiri. Nyaris seratus persen mengalihkan kehidupannya yang selalu tidak beruntung dalam masalah cinta dengan cara menjadi seorang _workoholic_. Melupakan serutan pisau baja.

Dan kini ia berdiri di sini. Di pijakan tribune lengang beserta anak-anaknya yang tengah duduk.

Mikaela memberi penampilan tarian penutup. Berseluncur dengan gerakan berputar di tempat seperti gasing dengan gaya ragam variasi. Gestur seluruh badan berubah-ubah―terkecuali satu kakinya yang selalu menumpu. Mulai dari berputar gasing jongkok, lalu berputar gasing membungkuk. Kemudian badan merata horizontal, sementara satu kaki lain turut membentang serata badan bagian atas yang terbentang, dan kedua lengan merentang agak rendah. Meniru gerakan pesawat yang terbang miring. Terus berputar gasing.

Selanjutnya beputar gasing bungkuk lagi. Lalu berputar gasing duduk, berubah ke berputar gasing jongkok. Kemudian badan sedikit menegak, masih berotasi di tempat, tapi bagian punggung mencekung ke belakang, sebelah tangan menyentuh sol sepatu kaki kiri yang bebas menekuk ke arah atas menghadap langit-langit. Kaki kanan tak goyah menopang seluruh tubuh yang terus berputar-putar. Dan bagian paling terakhir: seluruh badan tegak membentuk gestur seperti mendekap diri sendiri, kedua kaki menyilang, disertai putaran gasing yang pelan-pelan melambat. Mikaela menyudahi dengan kedua lengan yang mengulur ke depan. Tarian seluncur pun usai.

Kontras dada Mikaela naik-turun. Keletihan. Menarik-embus nafas kuat-kuat. Bulir-bulir peluh mengalir sekalipun atmosfer dingin terlingkupi aura es. Energinya terbakar cukup banyak. Rambut ikal pirang seleher tergerai agak basah tapi tidak menghasilkan sedikit pun cela di wajah jelitanya.

Sepasang anak kembar heboh bertepuk tangan. Takjub penuh kepuasan. Lalu terdengar tangis kencang suara bayi. Sepertinya terkaget karena acara tidurnya dikacaukan oleh riuhan tepuk tangan yang menggema, meski pelakunya hanyalah dua bocah sekolah taman kanak-kanak, namun tepuk tangan mereka setara dengan tepuk tangan sepuluh orang dewasa.

Masih dengan napas terengah, Mikaela meluncur mendekati tepi gelanggang. Pada saat itulah mata lazuardi bersirobok dengan manik zamrud. Bersitatap beberapa detik. Yuichiro mengulas kembangan bibir―ada nada kerinduan yang terpendam di sana. Mikaela membalas senyum tak kalah menawan, kemudian membelok arah, menepi ke posisi pria bersurai perak yang tengah menggendong bayi kecil.

"Berikan dia padaku." Mikaela meraih sang bayi mungil berhelaian pirang. Anaknya memerlukan waktu untuk benar-benar tenang yang sepertinya tidak sebentar sekalipun sang ibu telah merengkuhnya. "Apa air susunya sudah siap?"

Si pria tampan menjawab. "Air susunya sudah dilumerkan, Mika- _chan_. Sebentar lagi siap."

Bayi dalam gendongan masih menangis. Mikaela berjalan dan duduk menimang bayinya di bangku tribune. Sementara sepasang anak kembar menemui petugas gelanggang, meminjam sepasang sepatu seluncur ukuran anak-anak.

Yuichiro masih memaku menghadap arena. Melamunkan masa lalu yang berangsur-angsur menjelma membentuk sebuah penampakan di atas permukaan es. Ia bisa melihat sosok dirinya yang masih lajang menari lincah di sana. Tentunya itu hanyalah delusi. Ilusi yang terbentuk dari sebuah kenangan.

Begitu jelas Yuichiro melihat dirinya melakukan gerakan _hydroblading_. Sebuah gerakan di mana tubuh membentuk posisi yang sangat rendah, hampir horizontal dengan es. Lutut kaki kanan ditekuk kuat dan kaki kiri yang bebas memanjang ke belakang. Berputar membentuk lingkaran. Tubuh bagian atas bersandar ke dalam lingkaran dengan satu sisi telapak tangan yang sengaja menyentuh permukaan es, sementara tangan lain merentang.

Ada sosok imajiner Mikaela lajang juga di arena. Tariannya terhenti kala mengetahui Yuichiro bisa berseluncur indah dengan gerakan-gerakan yang berbeda dengan _basic_ hoki.

Adegan berlanjut, ia diterjang pelukan si pirang karena kagum. Yang menjadi awal mula dirinya diajak Mikaela berduet seluncur sebagai pasangan. Duet perdana sekaligus yang terakhir.

Dada Yuichiro sesak. Dua bayangan itu mengundang rasa gejolak. Ia rindu gelanggang es. Ia rindu berseluncur. Terutama ia sangat merindukan tarian indah Mikaela bersepatu skating.

Si kembar kembali muncul. Membuyarkan lamunan nostalgia Yuichiro. Tapak kaki-kaki mereka beradu penuh kegirangan. Mendekati Mikaela dengan bayi yang mulai tenang berkat tersumpal botol dot.

"Ibu, ajari kami main seluncur!" pinta bocah wanita bermata biru sebiru mata Mikaela.

"Nanti ya, sayang. Adik kalian terbangun. Susah untuk menidurkannya."

Alih-alih memejam, si bayi justru mengerjap. Bola matanya heterokrom. Satu berwarna lazuardi, satu berwarna zamrud. Memandang wajah kakak-kakaknya penuh lugu. Sembab basah di wajah bayinya masih membekas.

"Yahh," kali ini bocah lelaki yang mengeluh.

"Kenapa tidak minta ajarkan ayah saja? Ayah jauh lebih hebat berseluncur dari pada ibu lo." Mikaela mengerling. Yuichiro yang masih berdiri di tempatnya pura-pura tak melihat.

Takdir memang penuh dengan kejutan. Mikaela yang cukup lama menjalin hubungan asmara, tarik-ulur, putus-sambung beberapa kali dengan Ferid Bathory pada akhirnya mengikat pernikahan dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil, Yuichiro Hyakuya.

Si kepala hitam yang tak akan pernah mengganti nama Mikaela dengan orang lain selalu memberikan tempat untuk si pirang jika kelak berpaling dan menotisnya sebagai pasangan yang sesungguhnya kapan saja. Buktinya mereka dianugerahi tiga orang anak sebagai buah hasil dari pernikahan.

Sepasang anak kembar berjingkrak, berlarian kemudian menggelayuti sang ayah.

"Ayah, ajari kami main seluncur es!"

"Iya ayah, ajari kami!"

Yuichiro tidak akan pernah tahan melihat tingkah menggemaskan putra-putrinya. Namun ia masih ingin mengerjai mereka. "Minta ajari paman Shinya saja, ya. Justru paman kalian yang mengajari ibu menjadi peseluncur indah. Kalau ayah bisanya main hoki es."

Shinya yang telah bebas dari bayi mungil, duduk bersilang kaki menyentuh ponsel pintar membalas pesan sang istri yang bermenit-menit lalu terabaikan, menjawab tanpa tolehan. "Ya, Yuu- _chan_ , aku sudah tua, sendi-sendiku sepertinya telah longgar. Lagipula, hoki es dan seluncur indah apa bedanya? Sama-sama berseluncur di atas es, 'kan?" Lalu menoleh pada dua ponakan. "Yuki, Miki, kalian tega melihat paman patah tulang?"

Sontak si kembar menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, bujuklah ayah kalian dengan gigih." Satu mata Shinya berkedip.

Si kembar mengangguk cepat kemudian kukuh merengek pada sang ayah bahkan kali ini mereka melancarkan aksi yang sedikit brutal―menggunakan jurus menarik-narik baju Yuichiro sampai tubuh Yuichiro agak berguncang.

Mikaela dari tempatnya sedikit pun tidak menuai pembelaan ataupun perdebatan. Hanya tersenyum, mengepalkan tangan tegak seraya berujar, "Semangat!"

Sang bayi menatap paras Mikaela tanpa ocehan. Patuh menghisap lumeran air susu pompa dalam botol. Matanya sayu, lucu berekspresi polos.

Pun Shinya turut tersenyum, mengacak pucuk pirang adiknya. Keluarga ini terlihat sangat bahagia.

Setelah nyaris sembilan tahun tidak menerjuni permukaan padat es, Yuichiro sekali lagi menggoreskan pisau baja tajam.

Ya, kerinduan itu pun terbayarkan.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n**

Yosh, sepertinya para fujodanshi sedang ramai dengan suguhan fanservis anime skating, ya. Eh, udah tamat, ya? Saya sebenarnya mengikuti animenya kok. Sayangnya belum menemukan jiwa untuk memeriahkan fandomnya. Tapi karena gatal pengen ngetik cerita seluncur-seluncuran, kenapa tidak OTP saya tercinta ini saja sebagai para pelakunya? Dan TADA! Jadilah fik gaje mendekati hari natal.

Di sini saya sengaja tidak menjelaskan gender Mikaela. Terserah pembaca sajalah mau menginterpretasikan Mikaela mau cewek kek atau cowok bergen omega kek. Yang jelas Mikaela punya anak hasil hubungan pernikahannya dengan Yuu- _chan_. #EYAAA.

Jadi pesan moral yang terselip dalam cerita ini adalah, tidak selalu sejoli yang berpacaran sangat lama itu berjodoh. Ini bukan sarkasampah bukan pula sindiresah, semata karena dari pengalaman pribadi. (Itu bukan pesan moral kali, tapi curhat) /plakkk.

Enggak kok, bercanda. Banyak juga kok yang berhasil sampai ke jenjang pernikahan, tapi tidak selalu. Udah ah omongan saya tambah ngawur.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
